This Was Supposed to Be Our First Date
by Akari78
Summary: Finally getting a chance to have their first date, Wasp and Ms. Marvel planned on having a nice romantic evening. But life as a superhero doesn't always go as planned, and when Yellowjacket crashes the party, along with an unwelcome number of guests, the date is near ruins. But Carol Danvers isn't one to go down without a fight.
1. Pick You Up At Eight?

**This Was Supposed To Be Our First Date**

**Pick You Up At Eight?**

"Jan and I are going to need some time off tonight Cap." Ms. Marvel informed the blue garbed patriot. They stood outside a bank, the culprits of a bank robbery foiled by the Avengers being carted off to jail at that very moment. Wasp and Hawkeye were standing off to the side, chatting with a police officer as they watched the Serpent Society being carted off thanks to the timely intervention of the superheroes.

"Sure, but might I ask why?" Captain America questioned, turning slightly to turn and speak to her. He walked over to the blonde, and then cast a glance to where Janet was animated speaking, regaling a curious officer with just what had happened. She was being rather expression with her gestures. From what Carol could tell, Janet had either just said that Ms. Marvel had really put the beat down on one of the criminals, or Wasp was hungry for chicken. She assumed the former.

"It's personal, but don't worry we'll be fine. Just don't try to call us in unless you absolutely need us." Replied Carol, having to fight from looking over at her girlfriend.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, something like a knowing grin on his face. "Alright deal, you and Wasp both could us some time off. You've been acting rather strange since the last time." He replied, holding a hand out for Ms. Marvel to shake.

"Yeah, I'm hoping this can fix it." Responded Carol with a faint smile, giving the offered hand a quick shake.

"May I ask what happened last time?" The question that had been asked for around two weeks was given, the pair of women increasingly acting different compared to before. "There are some days you two seem like you're on different planets." Joked the male Avenger.

Waving her hand at the implication, Ms. Marvel just shook her head. "We both would prefer to keep it private, but to simply put things between us have changed."

A frown pulled at the corners of his mouth, the sharp jawed super soldier watching her. "For the better I hope." Commented Captain America.

"For the better." Assured Ms. Marvel.

Then he smiled. "Alright, but I don't get why you're asking me. We're a team after all, I'm not your leader." He remarked.

A small smile pulled at her lips. "Well Cap the way I see it, Tony is the de facto leader. But I know that he wanted you to be the real leader. And if anything, I've got you on my side if something happens." She shrugged. "Can't see why it'd hurt to ask."

Returning her shrug, Steve Rodgers turned to where the two others were still talking with the officer. "Alright you two! Time to go!" He shouted over, Wasp frowning as obviously her tale had been cut short. Giving a wave to the officer, Wasp sized down and flew over to the pair, Hawkeye strolling casually behind her, a piece of paper in his hand. "Hawkeye, please tell me that's not what I think it is." Muttered Steve.

"What?" Grinned the purple clad archer.

"Oh yeah it is Cap, Hawkeye here got himself a lady's number." Janet snickered. "Totally thanks to me by the way. Come on, say it!"

With a roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh, Clint nodded his head. "Fine, you're the best wing-woman ever. You happy now?"

Giggling at his admission, Janet nodded her head and hovered higher into the air. "Totally, because that number she gave you was for the pizza joint down the street!" And with that she took off flying towards the mansion.

"What!" Clint growled, whipping the piece of paper up to his eyes, and groaning with anger at the realization that it was true. "Oh I'm gonna get her." Threatened Hawkeye, Captain America rolling his eyes.

"Not if I don't first!" Laughed Carol, glowing yellow as she took off into the air after Janet, leaving the two flightless Avengers frowning after them. Soaring through the city and weaving her way between the buildings, Carol was slowly gaining on the little Avenger with yellow wings. A grin spread across her face mischievously, and the woman kicked it into high-gear. It took her around ten seconds, but by then she had caught up to Janet, and gave one big, "Boo!"

"Carol!" Screamed Wasp with alarm, twisting around as she'd nearly stalled, and swatting her girlfriend across the nose. "I have stingers, don't make me use them!"

"Like you ever would use them on me." Giggled Carol playfully, a smile growing across her face as Janet flew closer to her and planted a fairy sized kiss on her nose. "If I give you a ride back can I get more at the mansion?" She asked with an expectant tone.

Smiling back, Janet "Only if you give me a ride while I'm normal sized. A woman as strong as you doesn't need to slack off by carrying a little bug now do you?" She teased.

The woman's behavior never ceased to make Carol happy. They'd been friends for years, best friends for almost the entirety of it, and perhaps not the most common of duos. It would make sense for the auburn haired size-shifter's unique behavior to have lost it's luster to the S.W.O.R.D. agent. But just seeing the light in Janet's blue eyes made the blonde's heart melt. The sound of her laugh or the gleam of her smile had an even greater effect. "Deal, but they better be good kisses."

"You saying they aren't always?" Huffed Janet as she flashed yellow and then was her normal size, Carol's arms instantly wrapping around her waist and holding her close. "Don't drop me!" She squealed with genuine fear when it felt like the woman might just lose her grip on the Janet's slender waist.

"I've got you!" Laughed Carol, pulling the pair into a tight turn, rolling through it and making the woman clutch her even closer for dear life.

Janet squealed with delight, looking up at the woman's face, admiring the way the wind blew her blonde curls. The woman was staring, hardly looking at the city or sky around them. In the mid-afternoon light Carol was virtually glowing, every inch of her skin calling out to the size-shifter. It made her smile to see the focus on Ms. Marvel's face, assuring herself that while she held onto Janet that they'd be safe.

Nuzzling against the woman as the flight leveled out towards the mansion, Janet pressed her lips against Carol's cheek. "It's fun to be the passenger." She remarked. "Sometimes."

"Oh?" Snorted Carol, slowly loosening her grip on Wasp. The auburn haired woman wasn't one to not notice though, and instantly her body shifted back to her flight capable form, little yellow wings fluttering fiercely in the sky. "Come on, I promise I'll catch you." Whispered Ms. Marvel, unphased by the fuming Wasp.

"No!" She shouted with a voice of a full sized woman. Carol would never understand how she could do that. "Not going to happen!"

Pulling on a sweet smile, Carol halted flying a bit above the mansion. "Please?" She begged gingerly.

"You want me to let you drop me?" Huffed Wasp. "And you nearly did!"

"Trust fall?"

"More like trust drop!" Countered Wasp passionately.

Frowning, Carol crossed her arms where she hovered in the air. "Janet you know I would never let you just come to harm. I'll catch you, and if not you can fly." She replied.

Janet however, was unconvinced. "Why in the world would you want to drop me in the first place?"

"Do you trust me?" Gritted Carol, eyes narrowing.

Janet blinked, blue eyes wide at the sudden question. "Yeah but-"

"Do you trust me?" Carol asked again, voice hardening. She needed an answer, a real answer. "Yes or no?" She wasn't one to force friends into anything, especially not potentially dangerous things, but as of late the woman had been feeling nervous. At the press conference two weeks ago a reporter had asked if Ms. Marvel and Wasp were in a relationship. Though at the time they weren't and they both denied it, they hooked up not long later. Life couldn't have been better except for one thing:

Hank obviously had seen the video.

Or perhaps their affections for one another weren't as well concealed as they'd thought they were. Either way anytime the two were left in a room together, Yellowjacket would mutter something about taking good care of Janet, or missing her. And it was making Carol angrier by the minute. Janet had claimed to have moved on, but every time she showed affection, even just worry when he was hurt in battle, Carol would feel jealous. Bitterly jealous. And now, she wanted an answer in some form.

Before things got too serious.

Dipping her head with a sigh, Wasp size-shifted back up to her actual form, and dropped down towards the city. Elation filled Carol's heart as she took off like a bullet after her girlfriend, zooming down at a neck-breaking speed to catch up and then overtake her. As she drew nearer, fear could be easily seen on Janet's face. The Wasp wasn't used to falling like this, at her own will. The debate of saving herself or trusting Carol to do it was probably far greater then the decision of even initiating the drop, conflict across her pale skin the closer she got to the ground.

But once she was nearly grasping her outstretched hands, Janet smiled. _Yes, I trust you. _Her expression said, and Carol pulled her in with a decent gap between them and the hard earth before cradling Wasp against her chest, zooming off towards the mansion with the brightest smile ever to be seen on the woman before. They were both oblivious to the gawking forms on the ground, the snapping cameras or the pointed fingers. They were content with each other.

Once Ms. Marvel's feet had touched the soft grass of the mansion garden, Wasp planted a kiss firmly on the blonde's lips, shoving her to the ground without a second thought. "Why the heck would you scare me like that?" She shouted, there was playfulness in her voice, but still the genuine upset was there beneath the mask.

"It was a bit extreme wasn't it?" Admitted Carol, tucking her head against her chest, looking away from the other woman despite the fact that she was standing there rather attractively. A hand on her hip, bent slightly over as if to chastise the sitting woman with arms spread to catch herself, the short woman was no doubt doing it on purpose.

"You think?" Muttered Janet before she frowned even more. "So why?"

Sighing, Carol wrapped her arms around her knees as she pulled them against herself. "Every time I talk with Hank he's been treating me weird and saying things that bother me."

"Like?" Pressed Janet, her tone still hot and angry.

"About you." Replied the woman with the blonde locks. "One time he gave me a remark that it was a miracle I didn't just sock him right there."

Softening instantly, Janet sat down on the soft grass besides Carol, clasping their hands together. "Oh Carol..." She smiled gently. "You don't have to worry about him one bit. Remember what you told me? That sometimes people don't notice when they're missing out on something important in their life."

"Actually I believe I said the best thing in the world." Carol corrected her, giving her a smile as she intertwined their fingers together. Janet beamed at the reminder. "Which, you are, if I haven't been clear with that."

Janet blushed lightly, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Carol's cheek. "So you thought a trust drop would prove that there was nothing between him and I?" Her tone turned joking.

"Not my best plan." Confessed Carol.

"No, certainly not."

Carol looked at her, and then with a roll of her masked eyes she gave Janet a light shove. "Alright, I promise after tonight though it'll all be better. I mean, even if we kiss we're not really dating until we've gone a dates."

"Well that is kind of where the term comes from." Janet smartly replied, gaining a crinkled nose rub from Carol, fingers clasped around her cheeks. She grinned like a fool when Carol pulled back. "So then, you got us some time off?"

"Yeah, Cap gave us the all clear and no one will argue with him unless it's the skrull or something again." Ms. Marvel smiled, wrapping and arm round Janet's waist to pull her in for another kiss.

"You know I only said you'd get good kisses if you carried me back." Janet pointed out when she pulled back from the tender gesture.

Holding a finger up, Carol quickly brought up an argument. "But I did, human form and all."

"You _dropped _me!" Shouted Janet animatedly.

Giggling slightly, Carol wagged a finger. "I should get extra points for catching you. And how else shall I express my joy at your trust?" She grinned suddenly, making Janet roll her eyes. "I haven't made it to second base now have I? Because-"

"Oh no, not before the first date!" Janet said firmly, wagging a finger right back at the blonde. "So you better hope this goes off without a hitch if you even want to come close to second base."

Wasp got to her feet then, sizing back down so she could fly. "Pick you up at eight?" Asked Carol as she got to her feet as well.

"Sure! You better have a nice place planned!"

"Oh I certainly do, dress all nice and fancy." Grinned Carol, already imagining seeing the woman in some sleek, clinging dress. With a grin, Wasp took off for the mansion itself, Carol taking off after her about a minute behind her.


	2. Choucroute Garnie

**AN: Sorry for the delay, school, grades and a term paper caught up with me but now that they're taken care of on with the story!**

**Choucroute Garnie**

Carol stood outside Janet's apartment, finding herself forcing down nerves as the door separated her and her girlfriend. She kept glancing down at her watch, an elegant golden accessory that was proving to be a much needed distraction. The blonde had been there for well over a half hour, continually peeking down at the ticking clock-face to make sure she wasn't too early. Her legs were starting to actually ache after such a long time of standing in her red heels.

"Five more minutes..." She muttered under her breath after yet another quick glimpse down to the watch, shaking her hand nervously as her other hand curled around her clutch purse, the black leather giving easily beneath her superhuman strength. "Is this how the guy always feels?" Carol asked to the air as she paced a bit more, trying to keep her cool. The woman was starting to really worry.

_What if she doesn't like my outfit? _Wondered Carol Danvers with a sudden strike of panic. Quickly she looked down at the skinny, backless red dress that ended a decent number of inches above her knee. Golden earrings hung elegantly from her ears, blonde locks pooling over her shoulders in as sexy a style the heroine could manage. She opened up her clutch purse and pulled a small mirror out to check her makeup once again. While she wasn't one for all the prep work some women would do before a date, Carol found herself appreciating the ability to at least assure herself she didn't look like some troll that had come out from under the bridge. That wouldn't be good for a first date.

Checking her watch, the blonde found relief and a new sense of apprehension at the hands turning to eight exactly. Taking a breath, she walked up to the door and gave one loud knock before it was opened with a grinning, and gorgeous Wasp on the other side. Eyes roamed up Janet's body before Carol had a chance to be discreet, taking in bare legs and heeled toes, a black dress that clung deliciously in all the right places and was strapless like she commonly liked to wear. A light black shawl covered her arms and back, but the blonde was easily able to imagine it draped down and revealing the auburn woman's body to her.

And then of course was her hair. Once Carol had managed to wrench her gaze from the woman's chest and the low cut of the strapless dress, she found it stolen by the woman's hairstyle. While it wasn't much different from how she normally wore it, how it was made to look like that Carol would never know, somehow it just looked even more attractive to the blonde.

And to be frank she didn't care to find out.

"Are you going to keep looking or tell me where we're going?" Laughed Janet, extending a hand out expectantly.

Carol smiled sheepishly, taking the offered hand with a faint laugh stuck in her throat. "Well if I could, I'd like to enjoy the view a moment or so longer." She grinned then, Janet rolling her eyes at the blonde's behavior, danging earrings bouncing with the overdone motion. "You look stunning Janet." Carol stated more seriously.

Janet leaned over and gave Ms. Marvel a small kiss on the cheek. "As do you, now I'm starving so are we going or what?" She stated after she'd pulled back.

"Right this way." Said Carol, looping their elbows together to lead the other super powered heroine to the elevator, pressing the lobby button once they were in the metal room. A small girl and her grandmother were already in the elevator, the small brunet child smiling up at them in a friendly manner.

"You two look so pretty!" She said, pigtails and freckles framing her face.

"Thank you Samantha." Replied Janet, obviously familiar with the young girl.

Her grandmother gave a curious look at them, trying to decipher what it was between them. "Where you off to?" She asked with a crackly voice.

Janet looked at Carol expectantly. "Oh just some dinner at a nice restaurant. I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell the location though." Carol informed them, not liking the way the old woman was looking at them. She was rather happy when the doors opened to the lobby and the pair shuffled out. "That was kinda weird." Muttered Carol, looking back over her shoulder to where the little girl Samantha was waving happily after them, being led off a different way by her grandmother.

"Don't worry, little Sammy is a dear." Janet replied, oblivious to what Carol intended. "Now come on, I really am dying to see where we're eating."

With a laugh, Carol led Janet out of the apartment complex and out into the busy city night, cars rushing past them as people walked down the sidewalk. For a moment or two Janet believed they were going to catch a cab, until she saw a rather sleek limo pull up to the curb, Carol grinning at her as she opened up the side door for Janet to enter. "No way." Remarked the auburn haired woman, slipping into a well furnished limo with a rather classic design.

"Do you like it?" Asked Carol as she entered the limousine, catching the 'wow' Janet muttered as she looked around the black leather seats and sleek design.

"I certainly do!" Smiled Janet, running her hands along the padding with a humorous expression. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at a square box in the center of the floor before them. Without waiting for an answer from her dear, she ran a hand along it until she found a small switch and flipped it. With a slight sound, a television screen rose up from the box. "No way that is so cool!"

"You do realize you're best friends with Tony Stark, and that you're dating a girl who works in a giant spaceship to combat alien invasions right?" Laughed Carol, a black screen shielding them from the driver who had already started towards the restaurant.

Janet waved her comment off, experimenting with a remote that had slid out with the TV. It flashed through countless channels as the woman was absorbed into it, Carol just laughing slightly at the reaction. "This is so cool!" Janet restated, and then tore her gaze away from the screen to nuzzle against Janet, catching the red dressed woman off-guard for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Wasp's waist and grinned down at her. "You didn't have to do all this you know."

"Of course I did, and you've only seen the start too." Replied Carol, pressing a button on the side of the door. A moment later soft music began to stream through the speakers, a blush crossing Janet's face as she listened, pressed against Carol's side.

"This is one of my favorites..." Remarked Janet.

Carol smiled slightly in triumph. "I'm well aware."

"The only thing missing right now is the flowers." Said Janet with a slight grin.

"Just you wait." Promised Carol.

They held a light bit of conversation as they drew nearer to the restaurant in the heavily trafficked city, at each red light the pair counting down the time they sat there. It was a game Janet loved to do as a child. When the limo pulled up to the fancy destination, Carol stepped out and held the door open for her date, gaining a smile of approval between auburn locks.

"No way." Janet said once again, eyes stretching wide as she took in the more then expensive and high-end restaurant before her. "You got us a table at _Paris-américain_!" She turned on her heels with a brilliant smile, grasping Carol's hand and giving her a warm squeeze.

"It just means American-Paris you know?" Laughed Carol, leading her date up past the long line of people trying to get in without a reservation to where a obviously trying to look french man awaited. "But this is a place you've always wanted to go to, and I want to show you how special you are to me."

A blush had worked its way across Janet's face, and she gave Carol's hand another squeeze when the host looked up from a ledger he was scrawling into. "Bonjour mademoiselles, who might your table be listed under?" His accent sounded genuine, only making Janet grin wider with excitement.

"Carol Danvers." Said Ms. Marvel quickly, and he scanned down the lists of names before finding the correct one, gave her a warm smile, and signaled for a woman in a black and white waitress suit to come and take them to their seat. Carol led Janet after her with their arms locked, the auburn haired girl looking around to admire the french inspired architecture of the restaurant that stood two stories high, a black staircase with vine like railing running up on either side of the first floor to a dinning room with a balcony outlook. They were led past countless others, sitting at tables talking and laughing and enjoying the exquisite meals before them on the beautifully decorated tables.

The waitress, her nametag identifying her as Alice, gestured for the pair to sit in a booth in a more secluded corner of the restaurant, away from the open tables and along a wall with paintings of various places in France hanging on it. They sat down across from one another, a menu already waiting for them on the dark wood surface. "Drinks?" Asked Alice, already pulling out a little notebook and pen.

"Just a water for me." Said Carol.

"Water with lemon please." Replied Janet.

Alice nodded her head, scribbled down their orders, and gave them a smile. "Would you like any appetizers?" She asked, her accent slightly more obviously unnatural, but the couple simply played along.

Carol leaned across the table some. "Jan?" She questioned expectantly as the brunet chewed on her lip, eyeing the list available and then looking up at Carol with a small smile.

"Would you wanna have some of those onion meatballs?" Janet asked, pointing at a picture with the appetizer in question on her menu.

Looking at where Janet was indicating on her menu, Carol nodded her head. "Sure."

Alice wrote that down quickly. "Anything else?"

"No I think we're good." Janet replied, looking at Carol who nodded her head. "We're good, thank you." With a parting smile, Alice scurried off towards the kitchen. The pair locked eyes and then Janet just gave a laugh. "You really don't have to go through all this for our first date." She said, reaching across the table to take Carol's pale fingers in her own. "It's super sweet but I don't want you to think you have to do this kind of stuff all the time for me."

Nodding her head, Carol gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll only spoil you rotten on special occasions. This just so happens to be one of them." She promised. "But you deserve much better then you've gotten in the past, so I want to give you what a lady as special as you should get from her partners."

"So what do you want to eat?" The blonde asked, peering away from the auburn's beautiful blues to see countless rows of French words she had no hope of translating. Luckily there were English lines beneath the French.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Confessed Janet with a small laugh. "I'm tempted to get the ratatouille."

"Isn't there a movie about that? With a rat?" Asked Carol with a slightly puzzled expression, she was rather certain she was right about it.

A chuckle escaped Janet, auburn locks bouncing as she nodded her head. "Yes, there is a movie called that, with a rat, in France, and he's a little chef."

"Weird." Remarked Carol as she returned to scanning the menu.

"I happen to like it." Snorted Janet with a slightly defensive tone, playfulness still thick in her voice.

One quick glance up, Carol watched the way Janet's red lips would move as she mouthed the names of what she was thinking of eating, finding her mind drifting to just how they felt when their lips were pressed against one another. She blinked, Janet had said something. "What?"

Laughing, Janet reached over and swatted the blonde's hand. "I asked what you were thinking about." Fire threatened to burst across Carol's face but she kept it at bay. "There's so much to pick from here."

"Oh you mean to eat." Carol muttered to herself, just about to kick herself for making herself look like a fool. "Uh..." She trailed off, blue eyes sweeping up for something that caught her interest. "The choucroute garnie? A 'generous dish is the Alsatian version of sauerkraut with sausages, pork ribs, and potatoes.' What do you think?" She'd read off the description given of the meal option." Janet was laughing lightly, trying to cover her mouth and hide it from the blonde but all she did was draw more attention to it. "What?"

"Just the way you said that." Wasp tried to wave it off, only to be forced to stifle another laugh.

"What, choucroute garnie?" Repeated Carol, Janet nodding her head between a half laugh. Straightening up, the blonde leaned forward and said it as huskily as she could with the foreign words. "Choucroute garnie."

The smile she was granted made Carol's heart skip a beat in her chest, light filling blue orbs. At that moment Carol vowed to try her best to see it again. "Your accent is horrible." Remarked Janet teasingly.

"Oh, fine you say it." Challenged Carol.

A sultry smirk crossed Janet's face, an expression Carol didn't see too much of. It held no mischief or playfulness, but rather was dead set on making her stomach writhe with desire. She leaned across the table, Carol instantly leaning towards her, and stopped when her mouth was a few inches from Carol's ear. "_Choucroute garnie._" Purred Janet, making a shudder run visibly up the blonde woman's spine. Triumph filled blue eyes as Janet leaned back into her booth seat. "See? Now I know what I want so call the waitress Alice back over." She said.

At one point or another, their glasses had seemingly materialized on the end of the table the onion meatballs besides them, and as the pair began to enjoy their simple glasses of water and appetizers, Alice strolled back over. "Are you ready?"

Carol nodded her head. "I'd like the... _Choucroute garnie._" She managed slightly better then before, Janet nodding her head in approval._  
_

"The cassoulet please." Janet ordered, a duck and bean type stew, Alice nodding and writing down the two orders. When nothing else was added, Alice nodded her head, said something in French neither of them caught, and started towards somewhere else once more.

The pair stared at one another, a smile pulling at Carol's lips as she went to give Janet a small kiss. It was then that someone screamed, and bullet rang out through the air with screams. Glass shattered violently, tables were smashed, and the sound of shifting feet and the pounding of fists flittered through the air. Janet quickly changed shape, her black dress dropping in a heap on her booth chair, and hovered up in the air. Carol slapped on her mask from her clutch purse, muttering swear after swear under her breath about the timing of people, and peered around the booth.

Laying still in a sea of wreckage was a masked goon, a gun wrenched from his hand above him was Yellowjacket.

* * *

**AN: Those are legit French recipes, but I am in no way saying to go have them because I don't personally eat French food often, I have no idea if they are. It just sounded good.**


	3. The Date Peepers

**The Date Peepers**

"Hank?" Whispered Janet, little wings fluttering rapidly as she kept suspended in the air. The entire restaurant was dead silent save for the sound of quick breaths and Wasp's wings. She transformed back to a normal size, and ran across the destroyed dining area, the masked man groaning in pain on the floor. Yellowjacket wrenched his gaze up to her, and furrowed his brow beneath his mask.

"Wasp?" He asked with confusion laced in his voice, chest still rising slightly as he tried to catch his breath from what obviously had been a long fight. "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking the night off."

A blush crossed Janet's face as she stopped short of him, Carol rising from the booth with her eyes zeroed in on the costumed hero that had broken half the place. "Well I was." Replied Janet, stares were being sent from all around in the high-end restaurant. "What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly, aggression slipping into her voice, taking another step towards him.

Hank instantly frowned. "I was apprehending a criminal that was stealing plenty of people's credit cards and information."

"What the hell were you doing here in the first place?" Carol suddenly growled, stomping over to him. "In this restaurant, a super expensive, hard to get into one specifically?" She nearly threw herself into his face, scowling jealously. "You don't just happen to be here for no reason."

"Don't you hate French food?" Added Janet, suspicion rising in her as she stepped back from him and closer to her red dressed date.

Hank paled, grabbed the collar of the criminal and lifted him up to throw him over his shoulder. "Look, I'm just gonna go." Turning his head towards the horrified employees he added, "I'll come back right after I've taken care of this scum to clean up my mess."

They just gave nods of their heads, waving him out with fear.

Slowly murmurs of conversation no one had to guess were all about filled the air, the customers watching the black and yellow suited man cart the more rugged criminal out a gawking crowd amassed around the front door, and into the city. The pair made their way back towards their booth, Janet sighing as she spotted her black dress in a crumpled heap half hanging off the seat belonging to her. Muttering an apology as she gathered her articles of clothing together in her arms, Janet made her way to the bathroom to get fixed back up again.

Carol slumped down in her seat, removing the mask that didn't really do much for her, and turning her face towards the wall and away from peering eyes. It wasn't like her identity was well known, she certainly was no Tony Stark or Captain Rodgers, but as a Major in the United States Air Force, she might just be recognizable to a few old colleagues if she was in her blues. Which she hardly wore anymore since she first joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D. then later the space branch of the operation she was still working for. Either way, the stares she found getting shot her way were making her skin crawl, and she couldn't wait for the auburn haired beauty to return so they could just hope that their date could get back on to where it was.

Though she highly doubted that was possible at this point.

But then a thought struck her, and the simple idle passing of the moment made her frown deeply in revelation. _He was here the whole time. _The 'he' in question was currently handing over a common pickpocket to the police and on his way back to clean up his mess. Something he also rarely did, usually letting whoever's job it was to clean up after them do it, and of course it was never his job to do it.

"That fucking asshole." Hissed Carol with fists curling on top of the table.

"What?" A hand landed on her shoulder.

Janet took Carol by surprise, making the blonde jump up, knees banging painfully against the bottom of dark wood. "Jesus Christ!" Yelped Carol, a hand going to the pulsing skin. Janet's eyes widened, shoulder shawl in one hand revealing pale shoulders. "Don't do that!"

She took her hand back from Carol's shoulder and stepped around to sit down. "Hey are you alright?" Concern covered her words, blue eyes peering at the blonde who was positively flustered.

"What? Yeah, just thinking." Breathlessly replied Carol, hands still rubbing her knee. She might have been super strong and durable, but a sharp jolt to an unprotected knee certainly hurt like the dickens. Janet looked at her expectantly. "About Hank." Added Carol after a moment with a defeated sigh.

Dark brows furrowed together. "So have I, that was really weird don't you think?"

"That he happened to be in this exact restaurant when we were on a date?" Suspicion made Ms. Marvel's voice grow harsh. "It's more then weird."

"What do you mean?" She asked the blonde, already knowing exactly what Ms Marvel was getting at. "That he followed us here and was watching us until that thief decided to make a move and he noticed? Hank might have gone kinda nutso but I don't think he'd stoop so low as date peeping."

"Really?" Carol instantly jeered. "Because if he followed him in here we would have heard something more, and there are no broken windows just the center of the place where those people were eating." She gestured to where the employees were trying to clean it up. For a half second she was tempted to go and help them but if Hank was true to his word he would be back soon enough. "He had to have already been in here."

Janet opened her mouth to argue, but then shut it. "You're the detective." Came the frustrated growl from painted lips.

"Special Investigator." Carol corrected her quickly, and then sighed when she realized how harsh she'd sounded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine." Curtly Janet cut her off, her eyes growing cold. It made Carol's heart twist painfully, the look on Janet's face. Arms were crossed and her head turned away from Carol to look out at the wreckage she had a perfect view of. "I get it, you're suspicious and you have every right to be." Janet snapped her gaze back, making Carol flinch as she felt like she was being cut through by a blue gaze. "But as crazy as Hank is, I don't like you throwing accusations around."

It felt like she'd been slapped across her face, the way Janet spoke to her. Carol's teeth gritted as she tried not to lash back out and ruin the date entirely, taking a deep breath and then shaking her head lightly to herself. "I don't mean to accuse." She started, "I-" Her words stopped there, the waitress having arrived with their food and placing it down with thanks for not leaving after that episode with the 'weirdo' as Alice deemed Yellowjacket. Carol couldn't agree more.

Warmth radiated from the two different meals, and they started to eat with an awkward silence that was ice cold in comparison filling the space between them. Carol sighed, opened her mouth to say something, and then fruitlessly shut it tight. Janet took a single look up at her before she sighed after ten minutes of no speaking. "Sorry." She apologized earnestly, placing her fork down and reaching for Carol's hand.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm the one getting jealous." Said Danvers.

"I do need to apologize, there is no reason for me to be getting so defensive of Hank." Replied Janet firmly, giving Carol's hand a squeeze. "So how about we pick it back up to before Hank trashed half the restaurant?" Came the offer.

A smile pulled at Carol's lips. "I'd like that" She nodded her head, leaning back towards the woman with the auburn hair that was so beautifully styled. "And I do believe, we were about to kiss." She purred seductively.

That same sultry that made Carol crazy with want crossed Janet's face and she leaned towards Carol in return. "I like the sound of that, promise it'll be good?"

"I'll try my best." Chuckled the blonde in response, their lips barely half an inch apart. Energy rattled through her body, she could feel the heat emanating off of Janet's face. And then the sound of scraping wood pierced the air, ruining the romantic setting once more. Janet snapped back the split moment before her lips were to be claimed, a frustrated hiss rising from the blonde as she peered out of their booth.

Hank had been true to his word, and was cleaning up the broken tables and shattered glass, the employee's already having started. As he lifted a table, he looked up right at the pair, a scowl forming across his face. Without a word he returned to the mess he'd made. The pair shared glances, and returned to leaning across the table for a kiss.

There was another ache of wood being moved heavily across tile.

Carol paused, gritting her teeth with frustration and shooting him a death glare. When he returned it she snorted, looked at a slightly bemused Janet, and rolled her eyes. "I'll give him a super wedgie if he keeps it up." Threatened Carol.

"What are you?" Laughed Janet, their lips hovering apart. "In the fifth grade?"

"Come on, it's not like I'll damage some family jewels, those tights are enough to show he lacks anything worth destroying down there." Remarked Carol with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly."

Janet giggled, closing her eyes at the comment. "No, I don't believe there is." Shaking her head from side to side, Janet then opened her eyes and stared into the blonde's brilliant blue before she leaned forward.

Something heavy was moved into place, Janet pausing with her own irritation bubbling at the surface. Deciding to just ignore any further sounds, their lips smashed together fiercely as if a show of passion would ward off any more interruptions. However, not a moment later the sound of the host shouting in French at Hank overpowered their own breathing, and they pulled apart with scowls at the world around them.

"Forget the wedgie." Said Janet, the host proceeding to call Yellowjacket an oaf that couldn't clean up after the messes he made and demand he leave after paying for the extremely expensive furniture. "Just give him a good 'ol beat down."

"What am I the bully on the Avengers?" Scoffed Carol, blowing a lock of golden blonde hair out of her face.

A smirk spread across Janet's face, watching with triumph as a grumbling hero was marched out of the restaurant. "Well, you could be the popular blonde bitch. Though you aren't really that mean. To most people anyways."

"Language there nerd!" Snickered Carol at Janet using a curse for a change. "Or maybe you would be my cheerleader? I could be that sporty girl that's always on top and you my girlfriend and the hottest and best cheerleader around?"

"Hey I'm not just some pretty face to look at." Janet defended with a dramatic motion of her right hand to cover her heart. "I might not be a scientist but I am smart too."

Leaning forward with her chest propped up on the table, Carol caught Janet's eyes dart down for a split second to her chest. "Yeah, you're smart too, and being a cheerleader is tough work. All that bending, twisting, stretching and shouting all the time. Puts a strain on you."

"Sounds like sex." Sniggered Janet, making Carol give her a leering smile. "So do you know this from personal experience? Were you a cheerleader back in high school or college?" Asked the auburn.

Waving a hand dismissively at the claim, Carol laughed. "No, I was no cheerleader." Informed the woman. "But I dated a few, and they were always just so... _limber. _And I bet none of them could even hold a candle to you my dear."

"Nice save." Remarked Janet, hand intertwining with the other's on the top of the dark table.

"I do try not to dig the hole too deep sometimes." Carol said flirtatiously, her eyes running down slender shoulders that she'd seen all the time, but suddenly they seemed different to her. Perhaps it was because she could wrap her arm around them, and hold Janet there now, or maybe just the want she felt to kiss her way up them to plump red lips. The more she stared, the more certain she was it was the last one.

"Uh huh."

"Hey, so I was- The hell is he doing back here?" Anger flooded her voice as she snapped back and looked with building rage at the sight of a man with sandy brown hair and pale skin walking in dressed moderately sharp, accompanied by a black haired, blue eyed playboy billionaire, a blonde archer, and a once frozen super soldier.

Janet leaned out of the booth curiously, a scowl soon forming on her face as well. "And with _them?_" She added with a hiss of her own.

"I'm going to kill him. And them. Especially Tony." Threatened Carol with fists clenching.

"We've got date peepers Carol, on the first date we have peepers." Disbelief colored words, Janet leaning back in her seat with a huff. Watching the waitress lead the four towards a booth across from them, granting both a perfect view of the other party, and close enough to speak to one another if they wished it, Carol was nearly leaping from the seat.

"Oh hey, funny seeing you here." Tony called over.

"Hey there ladies, is this why you had to go and get some time off?" Clint teased with a wink.

"Carol, Janet, where are your dates?" Rodgers questioned with a sweep of the half empty restaurant, the damage Hank had caused nearly cleaned up. "They better not have stood you up, I'll hunt them down myself if they have left you two waiting." The ever kind soldier promised.

Rolling his eyes, Clint patted Steve's shoulder. "Cap, they _are _each other's date." He explained to the man still getting used to the new day and age he found himself in.

"What?" He blinked, looked at them to which they both nodded. "Oh, I really need to learn more about what you do now and days. Do guys and other-"

"Yes." Tony cut him short, winking at Alice as she strolled up to them. Hank had been silent the entire time, not so much as giving the two ladies a glance. "Alright guys lets eat."

Hank straightened up, and nodded his head. Carol and Janet couldn't help but watch the four with disbelief that they would do this to them. That they would crash their date. But to the blonde, it was obvious who had planned it, and gotten the others in on it.

"Fucking asshole." Hissed Carol, Hank looking up at her almost boredly, giving her one long blink of his eyes before he turned his attention to the waitress with the trying accent.

"We have date peepers." Repeated Janet, still stunned.

"I know."

"I- Why is he doing this?"

"He's a fucking asshole."

"But, why?" Janet stressed.

"Just ignore them." Carol said with determination, reaching over to turn Janet's face back towards her and pull her in for a rather possessive kiss. When they separated, astonishment on Janet's face, Carol gave her a smile. "See, they can watch all they want, it doesn't change how much fun we can have."

Janet blinked, blushed and then nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, they can watch. Doesn't matter in the end right?"

"Exactly." Nodded Carol, giving Janet's hand a squeeze. "So how about some dessert?"

Smiling in agreement, Janet pointed to a rather delicious looking item that was being carried by, ice cream with chocolate and cream besides a slice of chocolate cake. "That looks good." She remarked, licking her lips slightly.

"That does, but I see something better." Said Carol.

"What is it?" Janet turned her head back, expecting some other dessert to be pointed out to pick from. A blush quickly spread across her face. Instead, Carol was holding up a small compact mirror, aimed just right to reflect Janet's face.

"You."


	4. Moonlit Walks

**Moonlit Walks**

They giggled foolishly as Janet ended giving a horrid impression of Spiderman, continually making sure she'd thrown in some stupid quip and go, "My Spideysenses are tingling!" every so often. By the time they had finished the desert they'd ordered, one fancy ice cream and cake combo, which was long since been devoured, they both sat with empty plates in their booth. Carol flashed a grin, reaching across to intertwine their fingers and bring them both in for a tender kiss across the table. When they pulled back, they were both heavily aware of their watching date peepers, the last bit of Carol's patience breaking in that moment.

"Come on Spidey," laughed Carol as she got to her feet, "let's go so I can take you on the rest of our date."

"Rest? You mean there is more" Asked Janet with confusion, following after Carol as they were taken to the front, having already paid for their meal during one of Janet's Spiderman quips. "Now what do you have up your sleeves I wonder." Said Janet with a growing grin as she was led out with their arms locked together. Carol winked, and took them across to where the limo was pulling back up to the curb.

The duo entered it with slowly broadening smiles, Janet's foot tapping excitedly against the floor of the limo as it started off. The slightly tinted windows obscured where they were going too much in the night for Janet to try to piece it together, but judging from the look in Carol's eyes she assumed it was going to be something else fantastic. She could hardly believe the night they'd had already, despite the obviously unplanned interruptions with Hank and their fellow Avengers, it was in the woman's opinion beyond amazing.

Carol gently kissed her on the cheek, making her smile and turn back to the red dressed woman. "So do I get any hints as to where we're going?" Asked janet, intertwining their hands in the shared space between them.

"No." Smiled Carol. "Seeing as I already gave it."

Blue eyes widened as Janet shifted where she sat. "What? When?" She asked with a frown pulling at her lips. Janet's question however was met with a sly smirk. "Oh come on don't play that game." Grumbled the auburn, arms crossing and chin tilting up.

"But it's fun to play with you." Replied Carol teasingly, a cheeky smile plastered across her face.

With a 'hmpfh' Janet turned her body away and towards one of the windows as she tried to figure out just where they were going, Carol still smiling lightly as she watched Wasp try to piece it together. By the time they had arrived, the limo pulling up to a gentle stop besides a curb away from the heart of the city, the sound of car honks and car engines fading in the distance, Janet only had one idea. Janet frowned, obviously it hadn't been what the particular idea had been, and she stepped out of the long limousine with cursory glances all around.

"Okay, I don't know this place." She admitted, trying to find a sign or the sort to tell her where they were.

Ms. Marvel chuckled, and in a single breath had intertwined their hands and pulled Janet in for a quick kiss. She pulled back, and winked. "That's the point."

"You're liking this too much." Commented Janet as she was led towards a building that for the most part looked plain and almost a tad rundown. She could see vines growing out along the base of the red brick building, weaving wildly around one another before bending around a curve and vanishing from sight. A single light illuminated the entrance, a sign besides a white door that made the complex that stood five stories high seem rather residential. Jan swept her blue gaze up and down as they approached it, trying to figure out where in the world she had been taken.

The door opened without any creaking like Janet was starting to expect, smoothly pushing into the moist air inside, making a shudder run up both women's back. Before they stepped in, Janet paused just long enough to look at the sign besides the door. _Smith__ Brothers' Gardens. _She arched an eyebrow at that rather expectantly as they entered within, damp air surrounding them and making her cough slightly uncomfortably._  
_

Undaunted, Carol started to lead Janet down a long corridor with faint lighting along the flooring, telling them just where the wall was and little else. A chill was starting to work its way up the auburn haired woman's spine, and if not for the super powered heroine with her, she might have been honestly afraid. It was eerily dark until the corridor ended with a singular door, Carol grasping the knob. "Ready?" She asked over her shoulder.

Janet nodded her head, the door knob twisting and pushing into a well lit clearing. It was outside, technically, walls surrounding them and a mesh ceiling letting in the full moon and stars, the light of the city having to fight past high trees that seemed perfectly placed to keep them out. Janet gasped, eyes widening as she took in the beautiful trees and flowers everywhere, red and pink blossoms accompanied by just about every color Janet knew existed, stone trails leading through the gardens to where neither of them could see.

It felt like an entirely different world to the woman, the air thick with moisture as the watering system dutifully performed its nightly tasks. The sound of cars off in the distance was still present, but as Janet looked at the bright and beautiful blossoms it was fairly easy to block them out. One more quick look told her all she needed to know.

They were in a gorgeous, romantic garden, and perfectly alone.

"Now how in the world did you manage this?" Chuckled Janet, jaw gaping as she looked around at all the foliage that brimmed with life.

"What?" Replied Carol with a smirk. "You've honestly never heard of this place?" Her response was a rapid shake of the woman's head. "Well, to save you a bunch of details you don't need to know, this whole place is just for us tonight."

"Wow." Was all that slipped past the woman's lips as she started to level off from the initial shock at the size and grandeur of the gardens. She finally tore her blue gaze down from the brilliant flowers to the woman that had taken her there in the first place. In the moonlight that filtered down through the leaves and mesh ceiling, Carol's pale skin seemed to possess an angelic glow, making Janet's heart skip a beat at the sight. "Wow." She repeated again.

A faint redness spread across Carol's face, eyes averting shyly for a moment before taking the first step towards one of the stone trails that bent out of view. "So, well, we've got a lovely walk to take my dear, would you like to start?" Proposed Carol.

Smiling at her, Janet clasped their hands together and gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek before they started walking down the elegant stone path. For a bit of time, they were silent and took in the variety of beautiful blossoms and trees, the sound of wind sweeping in and rushing past them filling the night air instead. But for the size-shifter, after a while it certainly had been long enough. "So tell me about your childhood." Suddenly piped up Janet, taking Carol off-guard.

"My childhood?"

Janet nodded her head. "Yup, your childhood. We talk a lot about your career in the military and then into S.H.I.E.L.D. but not before that. If you wanna play fair, I'll tell you mine afterwards."

Blinking for a moment, Carol cleared her throat before she responded. "Well, I've grew up with two younger brothers that I would always get into sibling rivalries with, that stupid stuff like who could run further or who could get away with the most trouble." Her eyes slightly darkened with thought and memory. "Steve and Joseph Jr. were really great brothers though. Dad though, well let's just say he was a better father to his sons."

Janet tilted her head. "To his sons?"

It felt weird almost to talk about it to the blonde, but out of everyone she could ever whisper it to she'd have it be no one but the woman besides her. "Yeah, I was the eldest, had the best grades, graduated top of my class and always pushed myself to my limits, but when he had only enough money for one kid to go to college he picked Steve. Who, no offense to my brother, didn't really deserve it. I just," she stopped for a moment. "I was never good enough for him, and neither was my mother, in his eyes. No woman was equal to a man as far as my father was concerned."

Frowning now, Janet shook her head. "My father and I, well we were close after my mother died when I was rather young. But he would get so enveloped in his research that sometimes I wouldn't see him for days. And when I did he'd be hardly awake or in a rush to get some parts he'd needed or samples taken to someplace."

"But you still loved him right?" Asked Carol, stopping for a moment to admire a patch of tulips.

"Yeah, he was all I had though." Softly replied Janet. "Did you and your father ever make up?"

The blonde looked back at her. "No." She simply said at first. "I joined the military so I could go to college, and I swore that man off from then on. I still talk to my brother Joseph and when I can my mom, but I don't say a word to dad."

"What about Steve?" Janet asked, brow knitting together.

"I visit his grave every year." Carol glumly replied, the pair slowly walking on along the stone path.

Mentally slapping herself for bringing up the topic, Janet cleared her throat and tried to change the subject to something hopefully far more happier. "So this place is gorgeous." She said brightly, eyes gluing themselves to a pair of intertwining tree branches, dark wood bending gracefully around the other without touching. Almost without thinking of it Janet leaned against her date, head resting slightly against Carol's shoulders.

Excitement rushed up the blonde's body at the touch, taking it as a sign that despite their gloomy conversation that Jan was still enjoying their date. "I'm glad you think so." Was all she could manage to say. The trail turned to the right and circled around as the ground began to grow steeper, each step the duo took starting to become longer in stride. It wound its way up a few times around the hill until it leveled out with a singular gazebo before them. White wood fashioned in a manner that seemed to come out of a fairy tale book, it stood as the sole structure in the gardens they'd seen in the garden.

Strolling over to it, Janet could pick out small little carvings of initials typically surrounded by hearts or small dashes that's meaning escaped the pair. A few of the pairs of initials were crossed out, one in particular violently so. They seemed to stretch back years to others the wood still looked freshly carved. There was podium like shape in the center of the gazebo, a glass cover harboring a small, slightly dulled yet elegant blade beneath it.

"I think couples do that old cheesy initial name thing here." Remarked Janet with a smile, turning to Carol who was peering down at the blade. "Do you, wanna do it?" Shyness managed to win her voice, the uncertain sound to it making Carol smile back at her as she lifted the case top.

"Well, I think we should do it twice." Said the blonde as she moved to a white support beam that didn't seem to have too much scarring to it, a countless number of couples carved into the wood. So many stories that they had no idea how they'd ended, the thought of the public announcement and yet anonymity of it made Carol more than happy with the task. "Once for Jan and Carol, and another for Ms. Marvel and Wasp." The woman pressed the hilt of the blade to her lips slightly, noting how Janet for a moment seemed to blank before nodding her head in agreement.

"Twice, I like it." Said Janet as she walked over to the beam they'd seemed to have chosen. The paint peeled with age as Carol made the first strokes, 'CD' engraved in a few short motions. Handing the blade to Janet, Carol gave her a smile and shuffled slightly to the side to allow her access. Janet quickly carved a plus sign beneath Carol's initials and then her own 'JVD'. "Heart?" Asked Janet over her shoulder, Carol nodding her head. The paint was carved away in simple strokes, her control of the blade at the awkward angle impressing the blonde woman.

Once their civilian names were engraved on the wood, they moved to a second beam just across from the first, and Janet easily gouged a 'W' on the face of the beam. Taking the offered blade in hand, Carol added a plus and 'MM' below. "Oh, I know." Smiled Carol, added a comic styled action shape around it like the 'blam!' or 'Boom!' words would appear on the older comics she'd read as a child.

"Perfect." Whispered Janet, the husky tone to her voice instantly sending Carol reeling with desire. "So what's next on the walk?" She asked, seemingly oblivious her date's sudden desire.

Carol gently reached up with one hand and stroked the shorter woman's cheek, staring into blue eyes that she nearly lost herself within. "I was thinking something like a kiss in the moonlight." Breathed the woman, her lips brushing against full ones that made her weak in the knees, asking for permission.

"You do still owe me a good one." Replied the auburn haired woman. Janet was already breathing a bit faster, not waiting to give the woman who tenderly asked permission and instead leaning forward and claiming lips by her own demand.

Arms wrapped themselves around Janet's waist and pulled them closer together. A soft murmur came from the pair each as they at last had the chance for a more passionate kiss. One of Janet's hands moved itself from where it had been resting looped around Carol's neck with the other, and ran through the blonde's locks of hair. Ms. Marvel's whole body ran with a shudder. Carol's grip tightened on the woman she was falling so terribly for.

It wasn't their first kiss, no that had been a simple but honest event on Janet's bed after watching far too many movies for their own good. And the pair had certainly shared plenty of quick ones since then, but nothing ever came as close as this one. Carol's heart was beating in her chest as she dared take a step further, tongue probing at Janet's lips asking for entrance. When the auburn haired woman eagerly returned the gesture, heat swelling between them as they kept up with the French theme of the night with the kiss.

One way or another they'd ended up with Janet backed up against the support beam, Carol pressing against her. When they'd broken apart, both of them heavily short of breath, the pair started to smile nearly foolishly. "Damn." Whispered Janet.

Laughter came from Carol, the blond shaking her now teased hair back to the shape it had been in. "Damn." Agreed the woman.


End file.
